Untill the time is through
by Lilmspayne
Summary: Trunks leaves Pan when she is pregnant, but returns after tragedy strikes. This is Trunks’ story.


Disclaimer: I don't own the song san by Five, or Dragonball Z.

Until the time is throughTrunks POV

Standing beside the grave I put down a single Rose. I still remember what she told me before we split, that she loved me and she always would, and she had love me from the day she was born. I turned to see her best friend, my little sister behind me a hand on my shoulder.

"Hello Bulla!" I said and she replied with hello and a sigh.

"What are you doing here, I thought you left?"

He shook his head and said, "No, I came back as soon I heard, what happened?"

Bulla sighed and said, "She killed herself after she had the child she was carrying." That left me stunned,

"She was pregnant, she had a child!" Bulla nodded and said,

"Gohan and Videl are very upset, and they can't handle having the baby near them as a constant reminder of the daughter they lost." She pulled me to a bench and sat down.

"What did she name the child?" She smiled and said, "Gosan, he was a big baby!" she smiled and stood up and said,

"I have to go, will you go home and see mom and dad?"

I stood up and nodded, "By the way Bulla who is looking after the baby?" she looked up and said, "mom and dad, they took responsibility for the child but it needs it father."

She turned away and then said, "She loved you so much!" she walked away and left. I walked backed over to the grave and read out the newly placed gravestone, a tear running down my face. It said,

**Son Pan**

_**Loving daughter, granddaughter and mother**_

_**Died May 15**__**th**___

_**You will be missed dearly**_

"Pan, I loved you, always have and always will." As I walked away I glanced one last look to her grave before taking to the air.

**

I was not really looking forward to arriving back to Capsule Corp but I knew I had to return to the place I grew up. When I arrived I could hear crying from an open bedroom. I flew in and saw a bassinet so I walked over and saw Pan's son… my son.

As soon as I picking him up, he stopped his crying and calmed down. I smiled at this and rocked him in my arms.

Walking down stairs I see my father looking at me, a smile on his usually stony face. "Father!!", I greeted and he nodded and said, "There is milk done already." I nodded and walked to where the formula has been made up. "OK little one, drink this."

I watched as the child drank the whole bottle. I smiled at this and I knew Goku's blood ran through this baby. "Only you can control your future Gosan, no one else can, you have to do what you think is right."

**

25 years later…

"Gosan Son-Briefs!" I watched as my son walked up to get his degree, he just finished college with a degree in Business. I turned to my mom who is beaming happily beside her is Bulla with Goten, the two got married not long after Pan died.

Gosan comes over to me and I gave him a hug! He smiles and said, "I did it I gradated college and now I'm coming to work in Capsule Corp!"

I smiled and when a voice behind him said, "Congratulations my grandson!" we both turned to see Gohan and Videl standing there. I smiled slightly and said, "Say hello to your grandparents."

He looked at them and hugged them both. When Pan died I had made a promise to myself that I would tell Gosan about his mother's family and I did. I told Gosan about how Goku his great grandfather defeated Frieza, how Gohan his grandfather defeated Cell when he was just a young child, the adventure that me and his great uncle Goten had during the whole Buu saga, and how we fuse into Gotenks, about all the people that were a part of both his mothers and mine lives.

I also told him about the grand tour that Goku, Pan and I went on and how we met with a great foe called Bebi. I told him how his grandfather disappeared after the defeat of the evil dragons. He enjoyed the stories and I was happy to tell him all about it. He knows that he came with a great family of fighters.

Now I watched as he talked with his grandfather while they eat. "Trunks?" I turned to see Videl looking at me a smile graced her face she had grown old since her daughter died. "Videl?" she took my hand and said, "Trunks, thanks for let us be part of my grandson's life, you have raised him to be a great man." I turned to watch him stuff his face and I groaned. "Just like Goku." She nodded and said, "Trunks, he is a fine young man, he is going to do great things…"

Videl died a few weeks later, peaceful in her sleep, Gohan was heartbroken and then four weeks later he passed away. Goten was heartbroken but he had to go on for Bulla and their son Kenji's sake.

***

Trunks Vegeta Briefs died at age of 153, he had his sons, daughter-in- law, his grandsons, granddaughter, great-grandsons and great granddaughters, his nephews and nieces and their children around when he passed on. He was buried beside Pan and on the gravestone read,

**Trunks Vegeta Briefs** **Died December 17****th** **Loving father, grandfather and great-grandfather** **And friend you will be missed**

**RIP**

"Trunks?" he turned around and saw a woman with long black hair and black eyes. She looked around 17 maybe 18. "Pan? Panny?" she nodded and ran to his waiting arms, tears in both their eyes.

"Pan-chan, I missed you so much!" he put her down and looked to see his father, Mother, Chichi, Videl, Gohan, Goten, Bulla and the Z fighters that had died before him. He smiled and went round hugging them.

**

Gosan Briefs sat in a chair with his great-grandson Goku in his arm. Goku was only 5 years old but he was showing great strength at his age. "Grandpa tell me the story of your father and mother please. He nodded and told him what his father told him." there was a knock on the door and his own grandson Gohan entered. "Hey Grandpa is Goku casing any trouble." Gosan shook his head and said, "No, I am just telling about your Great Grandmother and Great Grandfather's adventures when they where younger.

He nodded and said, "Ah yeah. We have to go, Meg wants to get him home." Gosan nodded and soon he was alone. "Soon I will be with my family."

Briefs Gosan died on News Years Day, he lived to the grand age of 110, he had a great life but now he was to be put to rest with the rest of his family.

**

"Gosan its about time, I was getting worried you had gone down to HFEL!" Gosan turned to see his father with a woman with black hair. "Dad!" he ran and hugged his father when he pulled away he looked at the women beside his father and Trunks said, "Gosan, I would like you to meet your mother, Pan…"

~Owari~

This was written at nearly 4:40 in the morning. I would still like you to R+R it since it is only my second Dragonball Fic.

Thanks!!


End file.
